Kikkan
Kikkan Lisa Willows (ur. 2 lutego 2026 roku w Nowym Jorku) - amerykańska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, jak również aktorka. Trzecie z czwórki dzieci Marisol Salazar i Jamesa Willows. Ma dwie starsze siostry - Anne i Justine, oraz młodszego brata - Sinedda. Jest córką latynoskiej kompozytorki i managera knajpki Little Owl. Ma na swoim koncie pięć albumów studyjnych, dwa remix albumy, jeden live album, trzydzieści dwa single i cztery EP. Według danych z 2047 roku, szacuje się, że piosenkarka dotychczas sprzedała ponad 112 milonów egzemplarzy płyt. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|Siedmioletnia Kikkan podczas szkolnego koncertuOd momentu ukończenia przez Kikkan czwartego roku życia, Marisol uczyła ją gry na pianine oraz języka hiszpańskiego. Obie te umiejętności dziewczynka opanowywała o wiele wolniej niż starsze siostry. Jednakże Kikkan w wieku czterech lat potrafiła w miarę płynnie czytać po angielsku, składać pojedyncze zdania po hiszpańsku i uczyła się pisać. W wieku sześciu lat stwierdzono u niej dysleksję, zaś w wieku lat siedmiu pojawiły się pierwsze trudności z pisaniem i czytaniem. Z pomocą w edukacji najmłodszej wnuczki zaoferowali się rodzice Marisol, Milagros i Jose Salazar, z wykształcenia pedagodzy. Dzięki ich pomocy dziewczynka przebrnęła przez podstawówkę mimo wielu problemów. W wieku lat dwunastu, Kikkan była ofiarą wypadku samochodowego, w którym zginęli jej rodzice. Mimo, iż przeżyła, zdiagnozowano u niej amnezję - artystka nie pamięta niektórych wydarzeń z dzieciństwa, a co dziwniejsze, nie potrafiła zapamiętać tego, co się dzieje w chwili obecnej. Choć wymagała intensywnej rehabilitacji, Willows postanowiła spełnić swoje marzenie o zostaniu piosenkarką oraz podpisała kontrakt z Dihente Talents. Dwa lata po wypadku, 1 stycznia 2041 roku ukazał się debiutancki album w 100% tworzony przez Kikkan - "So Un-Sweet-Cover". Kariera '2041-2042: "So Un-Sweet-Cover"' thumb|Zdjęcie z legitymacji szkolnej, 2039 rokDebiutancki album Kikkan, "So Un-Sweet-Cover", ukazał się w drugą rocznicę śmierci rodziców nastoletniej wtedy piosenkarki. Willows, ze względu na fakt że miała piętnaście lat i była pod kuratelą dziadków, nie mogła rozegrać żadnej, choćby najmniejszej trasy koncertowej. Po swoim debiucie została uznana za “nastoletnią księżniczkę amerykańskiego popu”. Nawet recenzje były przychylne, a znana i poważana przez wszystkich Osi orzekła, iż głos nastolatki idealnie dopasowuje się do tematyki całego albumu, jaką są słodycze. '2042-2043: "Take A Hike!"' Mimo wielu pochwał i głosów potępiających debiut w tak młodym wieku, Willows postawiła na swoim i w rok po debiucie rozpoczęła promocję drugiego albumu - "Take A Hike!". Mimo, iż w chwili wydawania albumu Kikkan miała szesnaście lat i powinna znowu zasłodzić pop, to poszła na przekór wszystkim i, posługując się popularnymi frazami, postanowiła przekazać, że nie jest tylko słodką dziewczynką. Płytę promowało kilka drobnych koncertów w różnych dzielnicach Nowego Jorku. '2043: "Lisa Contre Lisa"' Półtora roku po wydaniu "Take A Hike!" ukazał się trzeci studyjny album Kikkan - "Lisa Contre Lisa", który nie wywołał za wielkiego szumu w świecie muzycznym. Cała promocja oparła się tylko na reklamie albumu w bloku reklamowym jednego z odcinków reality show "Meet the Beaches" i wsród wielu reklam w NEON Magazine. Ponadto Willows ruszyła w radiową trasę po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Można było ją spotkać w wielu stanach, jak np. Montana, Kentchucky czy też Kolorado, oraz rozegrała jeden koncert w Europie (Glasgow, Wielka Brytania). Po promocji, Kikkan postanowiła zrobić sobie małą przerwę w tworzeniu i począć przygotowania do matury. W ramach promocji ukazała się płyta "Live In Glasgow", na której, oprócz premierowych utworów, zostały zarejestrowane utwory z początków kariery Willows. '2044: Matura, koniec szkoły średniej, "#happy18tome"' thumb|left|230px|Willows podczas rozdania świadectw maturalnych, 2044 rokNa przełomie 2043/2044 roku Kikkan nie dawała żadnych oznak, że tworzy jakiekolwiek dzieło muzyczne, pewne było zaś, że uczy się do matury. Ku wszelkiemu zdziwieniu, w dniu osiemnastych urodzin, Willows wydała swój czwarty studyjny album - "#happy18tome". O dziwo, dzieło różniło się od poprzedników tym, że na szesnaście utworów, było aż jedenaście duetów (m.in. z Francois’em, Lynn Macos, Terry’m Fault’em, Naomi Lyon, Brodką czy Sick Chick). Promocja albumu i uroczyste świętowanie osiemnastki odbyło się dopiero w czerwcu po rozdaniu świadectw maturalnych. "#happy18tome" jest uważany za najdoskonalszy (ale nie najdojrzalszy) album w karierze Willows. '2044-2045: "Not Next Song For Broken Hearts"' 20 października 2045 roku, po ogłoszeniu oficjalnych wyników uczestników do programu "Master of Rumors 3", emitowanego na stacji WonderTV, Willows wydała piąty studyjny album - "Not Next Song For Broken Hearts" - oraz mini-album o tym samym tytule, zawierający duety pojawiające się na longplay'u (kolaboracje nagrane wspólnie z Lily Collins, Oxford Lynes i Gaggią). Sama promocja konceptu rozpoczęła się już w marcu 2044 roku mini-albumem "Heartless" i singlem o tym samym tytule. Singiel odniósł spory sukces - utrzymywał się przez dwadzieścia jeden tygodni na liście Underground Top 50, co stanowi osobisty rekord Kikkan. "Not Next Song For Broken Hearts" promowały także dwie piosenki - "I’ll Stay" i "More Than Single Girl", które nie powtórzyły sukcesu poprzednika. Promocja albumu objęła też kilka koncertów w okresie świąteczno-karnawałowym. 'Od 2045: "Master of Rumors 3" i era "Midnight Nightmare"' thumb|240px|Piosenkarka na wakacjach na Hawajach, lipiec 2047 rokuPod koniec 2045 roku, Willows znalazła się w gronie uczestników programu "Master of Rumors" (trzecia edycja). Mimo silnej konkurencji, Kikkan utrzymywała się w pierwszej piątce, co jak sama twierdzi "jest wyczynem na miarę superbohatera z innej galaktyki, bo tylko tam nie mają pojęcia, że trzeba stawiać przecinki". Jej "ofiarami" padają osoby, z którymi nigdy nie miała styczności! Jak sama stwierdziła, tuż po emisji drugiego odcinka: "wolę wymyśleć, co mogłoby się wydarzyć komuś znanemu. Gdybym rzuciła nieznanym nazwiskiem, bądź co gorsza swoim własnym… Wolę nie wiedzieć, jakie kataklizmy mogłyby nastąpić". Kikkan zapowiedziała również kolejny album w 2046 roku. Szósty krążek piosenkarki miałby się pojawić w wakacje 2047 roku, jednakże nic nie jest pewne, nawet nie został podany oficjalny tytuł. Całość promują trzy single: "Nature Killer", "More Than I Can Say" i "Protect Your Heart (Because You're Still In)", które tylko mogą zasugerować przejście z muzyki pop i dance na rytmy grunge. Single nie odnotowały żadnej obecności na listach. 16 sierpnia 2047 roku podano oficjalny tytuł zbliżającego się albumu piosenkarki - "Miss Midnight". Życie prywatne thumb|left|145px|Kikkan na zabawie karnawałowej w Los Angeles, 2045 rokPrywatnie Willows jest singielką. Ma dwie siostrzenice - Catherine i Nadine, z którymi spędza każdą wolną chwilę. Kikkan jest skrytą osobą. Nie lubi głośnych gali i imprez. Pojawia się na tych eventach, do których zmusi ją manager. Od czasu do czasu pojawia się w różnych talk-show, a z kariery aktorskiej wycofała się po ukończeniu siedemnastego roku życia. Można ją epizodycznie spotkać w serialach bądź drobnych reklamach. Sama Kikkan unika zaś zainteresowania swoją osobą i nadzwyczaj umiejętnie ukrywa swoje działania. Jest stosunkowo tolerancyjna - potrafi zaakceptować miłość homoseksualną i związki z dużą różnicą wieku, zaś nie potrafi zrozumieć, jak można być wegetarianinem albo weganem. Willows uważa również, iż dziwactwem jest nosić futro z norek, jednakże nie angażuje się czynnie w akcje ratowania tych i innych zwierząt, z których wyrabia się futra naturalne. Jeśli chodzi o dzieci z domów dziecka, czynnie wspiera pieniężnie nowojorski sierociniec oraz w każdy wolny weekend pracuje tam jako wolontariuszka. Popiera większość projektów mających na celu poprawę szkolnictwa, jednakże jest jedną z nielicznych postaci show-biznesu, która namawiała do bojkotu akcji “koleżanki” z programu (akcja "More Porno in Schools" autorstwa Holly Hagan). Ciekawostki *Ma 157 cm wzrostu, co czyni ją najniższą z czwórki rodzeństwa *Ukończyła szkołę z wyróżnieniem, pomimo poważnych problemów z amnezją i dysleksją *Poziom zaawansowania w znajomości hiszpańskiego to A1/A2 (poziom elementary), mimo to zdała maturę rozszerzoną z hiszpańskiego na 93% *Imię otrzymała po słynnej amerykańskiej biegaczce narciarskiej, Kikkan Randall *Mimo wady wzroku (-0,5D na obydwu oczach) nie nosi okularów *Jej głos to zaledwie 2 oktawy i 6 półtonów *Pojawiła się w jedynym odcinku "Global Music Show" na Fame TV, gdzie była najmłodszą (16 lat) uczestniczką programu *Jako jedyna z rodzeństwa zna język polski na tyle, żeby się swobodnie nim porozumiewać *Nie cierpi sushi i nie wyobraża sobie dnia bez mięsa *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną *Mając cztery lata utopiła w Central Parku kota sąsiadki *Zapytana, kim by była, gdyby nie była sobą odpowiedziała "byłabym super marchwią" *Ma problemy z rozróżnianiem prawej strony od lewej *Uwielbia rankingi SCAN Magazine, i kiedy tylko może wyraża w nich swoją opinię, która to przebija długością inne Kategoria:Amerykańskie piosenkarki